Return to Me: Sequel
by MacAnimeGirl
Summary: Original Sequel to The Princess of the Southern Lands.
1. Before We Begin

**Return To Me -- Author's Note -- Updated 1-7-2008**

Please do not skip over this.

Hello again everyone. Just a little not before we begin.

This story is the sequel to The Princess of the Southern Lands. So if you haven't read that one, you will need to, to understand some (probably most) of what goes on in this story. This is original version I thought of, there will also be an alternate version. I'll only post it though, if I get reviews from this one. What's the point of putting a fanfic up if no one will read it.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

This disclaimer is intended for the whole story: I do not own any of the characters from the Inuyasha story line, or anything from Inuyasha. They belong to their creator.

Remember to read and review please!! I will be posting chapters only if I get reviews from people.

Thank you ahead of time for reading!!!

Mac.

* * *

Thanks to my Reviewers!!

Reviewers from before 1-7-2008

Sohj Solwin - I don't like mixing the Japanese word and English translation of it in a fic. It just seems too wierd. I don't know what other word I could use instead of "youkai". Sorry, and thank you for your review.

Yukina-Hiei - I hope it is too. Thank you for compliments and I will continue as quickly with this one as I can.

Bethany Ann - I'm glad that I got the sequel up too. This is one of those stories that my little muse keeps beating into my head and won't leave me alone about. But she's a stubborn little witch. lol. She wants me continue then gives me writer's block. Aww, the cruelness of Fate.

LoveInuXKag - I have seen other spins on why he hate humans. I thought this one might be too far fetched but I went for it anyway.

Snow 92 - I will update as soon as I can and as much as I can. Thank you for your review.

zoekiki911 - I'm so glad that you like my story so much. I hope to become a published author. The fanfictions I write here help to stir my thoughts and hopefully come up with things to put into my real book!!

Thank you all for your reviews!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day?

**Return to Me**

**Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day??**

"I'll be back Mom!!!" Kagome shouted as she left the house, heading for the well house. _"I'm surprised that Inuyasha hasn't already come for me. He can never wait long."_ Kagome thought as she jumped down the well.

* * *

Feudal Era 

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome called after climbing out of the well.

"Took you long enough!!" Inuyasha barked as he saw Kagome heft her bag up.

"Whatever Inuyasha. Anyway, where are we going to this time?" Kagome asked.

"There have been reports of Jewel Shards in the Southern Lands. We're going to go there and find them." Inuyasha explained as they walked the path back to the village.

"Naraku is sure to be there, but Inuyasha… I'm confused. I thought Naraku had all the Jewel Shards. So what's up??" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the side.

"There's a rumor going around that when Naraku entered the Southern Lands he was attacked. Whoever attacked him took some of the Shards. How they got the Shards from him I don't know. That person had to ungodly strong to do something like that, or extremely lucky. Let's go." Inuyasha explained.

"Sango!! Miroku!! Hello Shippo!! How is everyone?" Kagome called out to her friends as they arrived in the village.

"We are fine Kagome. I hope you were able to get your… tests?? Your tests done in your world." Sango spoke.

"Enough yakking let's get going!!" Inuyasha said as he began walking towards the Southern Lands.

* * *

Western Lands Palace 

"Lord Sesshomaru. It's is good to have you back milord." A servant called out to Sesshomaru as he passed.

"Milord…" A rat demon crawled in front of Sesshomaru. He kept his head bowed, afraid to look the cold Lord in the face. "There is news from the Southe…"

"SILENCE!!! I thought I had made it clear that I did not wish to know what happened in that land unless they were waging war on us!!" Sesshomaru roared as the rat demon was thrown against a nearby wall. The rat gasped as searing pain coursed through his being.

"They are not waging war but the Lord of the Lands…" The rat tried to begin again.

"ENOUGH!! Continue to defy me rat and you will not live much longer!!" Sesshomaru hurriedly walked away. _"I don't care what happens in that accursed place. Rose is not there, I don't…"_

"_You're thinking about her again. The one who was suppose to be ours. If you had gone with her… she would be with us now. Then we would not be in this state. You have weakened us!!!"_

"_Shut Up!! I told you to never speak of her again. She was a half-breed, a weakling… that's why she died!" _Sesshomaru raged inside.

* * *

Southern Lands 

"I wanna meet whoever that youkai was that could get the shards from Naraku. They have to be impressive." Inuyasha wondered aloud. Inuyasha stopped as his ears perked forward.

"I smell blood. Human blood." Inuyasha took off, with the others following behind him.

Up ahead was a village on fire. Inuyasha could smell many youkai. _"Why are there so many different youkai? What are they doing? Youkai rarely work together!!"_ Inuyasha could see the village now more clearly. The humans were dead but there was a female hanyou covered in blood in the midst of the crowd of youkai he had smelt. _"She doesn't stand a chance. They'll kill her in an instant."_ Inuyasha sped up hoping he could help her.

The small group arrived at the village and headed towards where Inuyasha had seen the hanyou.

"You will die you wretched half-breed!!" Some of the youkai tried taunting the hanyou.

The female hanyou closed her eyes, and then opened them to reveal red eyes. Her aura seemed to explode and in all but an instant the aura was contained again and all the youkai around her was dead.

"Hello Inuyasha." The female said as she turned toward the group.

* * *

Here it is everyone. The first chapter of the Sequel to The Princess of the Southern Lands!!! Hope you like. Read and review if you would like the next chapter!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2: Sakura?

Return to Me

Chapter 2: Sakura??

* * *

"You are Inuyasha, are you not?" The female asked again. She continued to look at him, her gaze piercing. The female looked to be about 5'10'' and had long red hair, or was that blood coloring it. When she looked at him, he saw that her eyes were two piercing emeralds. Inuyasha knew that she was older than him, he could tell it by her eyes. She had seen much more than he ever had, yet there she was with a smile on her face. _"How does she know who I am? I've never met her before, or have I? She doesn't seem familiar at all."_

"I'm Inuyasha. Who are you?" Inuyasha asked cautiously. He let his hand wander to his sword. The female caught the motion and her smile widened.

"You may call me Sakura." The girl said as she stepped slowly closer to Inuyasha and his friends.

"How do you know me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know you actually. I knew your father and your brother. I guessed your identity due to your appearance and the sword you keep clutching. You look too much like a Silver Inu to not be one and I know that, that sword belonged to Lord Inu no Taishio before left this world. Besides, I had heard rumors long ago that Lord Inu no Taishio had, had a hanyou son." Sakura explained as she continued to walk closer to the group.

"I mean you no harm. I am not your enemy." Sakura explained as she sheathed her sword and held her empty hands up.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he turned slightly so that he could see both Kagome and Sakura.

"I sense a shard, she's got one." Kagome said as she stared at the hanyou before them.

"Yes, I do have a jewel shard. But you must know, I have more than one Shikon Miko." Sakura smiled softly, the smile reaching her eyes.

"How? I don't sense anymore." Kagome said astonished. "If you had anymore I would sense them."

Sakura came to stand in front of Kagome. Sakura noted the way Inuyasha hovered over her, his hand ever present on his sword's handle. If she made a wrong move, one he didn't like, he would try to strike her down. She really meant them no harm, but took no offense.

Sakura slowly reached for a pouch on her belt. "Try anything bitch and you will not live long enough to regret it." Sakura's eyes blazed. She hadn't been offended before, but she was now. She knocked Inuyasha to the ground before he could even realize she had moved.

"Now Miko, before we were so rudely interrupted." Sakura looked at the girl. The Shikon Miko looked terrifired of Sakura. Sakura frowned. "I will not hurt you. Your companion insulted my by calling me bitch. I may be a female dog youkai but I am NOT HIS bitch, therefore he has no right to speak to me as such." Sakura explained.

The girl seemed to understand and calm a bit but she still looked scared as hell of Sakura. Sakura sighed and took the pouch from her belt she had been going for. Kagome looked at it intently, it looked to be made of silk.

"Here are the jewel shards I picked off of a hanyou that had entered our lands and torched several villages. I had been hunting him which is why I have these. Take them Miko. I don't want them." Sakura said handing the pouch to Kagome.

"You'll just give them to me? Why?" Kagome asked. She still wasn't sure there was anything the pouch. Kagome opened the pouch to find 8 shards inside of it. Her eyes bugged as she sensed the power of the shards, but what astonished her most was the fact that these shards were completely untainted. How could that be if they had been held by Naraku? He was pure evil, only an incredibly strong preistess could purify such tainted shards.

"Excuse me." Kagaome said meekly.

"Yes Miko." Sakura replied.

"For one thing I would like you to call me Kagome, and also I have several questions for you. If you don't mind answering them that is." Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome!!! Inuyasha!!!" Kagome looked to see Miroku and Sango on the back of Kilala coming toward them. She looked to her side to find that Inuyasha was still out cold.

Sakura looked on at the two, amused by the youkai she saw. As Kilala touched ground, Sango and Miroku were thrown off as they had been departing the large fire cat. Kilala bounded toward Sakura whose arms were outstretched.

"KILALA!!!" Sakura cried as the cat slammed into her and licked her face affectionately. "I missed you too!" Sakura laughed and tried to keep her balance, the large fire cat's weight was off balance making it a little hard for Sakura to keep from falling.

Inuyasha finally came too and saw the Kilala on top of Sakura. "That's right Kilala, get that bitch for knocking me..."

"SIT" Kagome yelled.

Sakura watched with morbid fascination as the beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed and dove to the ground with a screaming hanyou going down with them. She smiled slightly, trying to keep from bursting into laughter at the enchantment. "Mi.. Kagome? Where did you learn that trick? I may want to use that on my womanizing brother."

Kagome looked at the woman and smiled brightly. "I wish I could tell you but it was done by an old prietess friend of mine. Her name is Kaede. How do you know Kilala?" Kagome inquired.

"Aww, the cat was the companion of my half sister who was a powerful Priestess. I only saw Kilala twice but we played for days upon days when my sister would come visit Mother. My sister usually stayed a while with us but not very often as you can imagine. It has been a long time since I've seen this adorable fiery cat." The last was said with Sakura hugging the cat ferociously.

"Come Shikon Miko Kagome, you and all those whom are traveling with you are welcomed into my home." Sakura said. All the others saw was a bright flash of light and in an instant they were but a ball of light soaring over the southern lands to a distant palace that they were rapidly approaching.

* * *

Okay, I think this is all for this chapter. The next one will be called Shin so take notice of the going ons and the Chapter names, they are to be hints of what's happening in them, as they should be.

Thank you all for all of your reviews. I will update the Author's Note to include my gracious thanks to my reviewers.

Mac!!


	4. Chapter 3: Home

**Chapter 3: Home**

He sat waiting for what seemed like eternity. When would she return? Why had he foolishly let her go save that village populated only by humans? She was all he had left in this world. How could he have let her go?

The Lord of the Southern Lands could think of nothing else as he sat on his thrown waiting for her to return.

"My Lord!!! There is a large ball of light coming towards us. I believe it is my Lady. I believe she has returned finally." The attendant looked back to see the throne empty and the various fabrics in the room whirling from the speed of the Lord leaving his throne.

"Guess he was waiting for her return." The attendant shook his head.

**In the Garden**

Sakura touched down and allowed the ball to disappear. She watched the others as they righted themselves and began inspecting their surroundings. A sad smile made its way onto her features as she looked at the young hanyou. He was lucky to be alive. Many never lived to see their first year of life.

"So where are we??" The hanyou in thought spoke. Sakura turned to him.

"You are at my palace. Well, mine and my brother's. We have finally beaten the brutes who threatened this place. The Southern Lands is finally ours and for that you have no idea how grateful we are," Sakura sighing with relief.

"So who was the original ruler of these lands??" Kagome asked as she watched the female dog hanyou. She didn't think that Sakura would hurt them. She seemed to know Inuyasha, not personally but there was definitely some connection.

"Our Lord Father ruled these lands. He ruled the youkai with a strong hand and was kind towards the humans. Though, to be honest, he didn't care for the human race, but they provided for him and so he gave them his protection. They make some of our fabrics, and grow much of our crops. Here we have tried to keep the peace between Human and Youkai, and it had worked out well until those vagrants came to try and snatch the throne away." Sakura said looking angrily at the memory of the Hyenas coming and forcing her father to run for fear of death claiming herself and her mother.

"Sakura!!" The group turned to see a tall man with golden hair and eyes hurriedly making his way towards them.

"Lord Brother." Sakura said as she bowed to the man. The man scowled as he reached to group.

"How many times have I got to tell you to stop calling me that? I'm your brother; you don't have to call me Lord. Get it through your head little sister." His scowl softened as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Little sister? You're a full-blooded youkai, and you embrace a hanyou." Inuyasha scowled, kind of jealous that Sakura had family that cared about her. Whereas for him, Sesshomaru did nothing but try to kill him. Where was the justice in that?

"Of course I embrace her. Is there a problem with that? She is one of my own." The man glared at Inuyasha.

"Talon, this is Inuyasha, the Late Lord Inutashio's youngest son." Sakura introduced. She then walked over to Kagome. "And this is the Shikon Miko."

Talon's eyebrows shot up. "This is the Miko?" He said coming closer to her. He noticed that Inuyasha's hand went to the Tetsuaiga that rested on his hip. Talon smiled at that. So the girl meant something to him.

"Yes, but her name is Kagome. Please call her as such. She doesn't like to be referred to as the Miko." Sakura smiled.

Talon shook his head as he stopped in front of her. "I take it you have given her the jewel shards you have collected already." He questioned.

"Of course."

"Then I should do the same. I came across some marauding demons earlier that had a shard. I'd like to know where they're all coming from." Talon brought out a silk pouch and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome was completely lost. "How is it we've had to fight tooth and nail against other youkai to get their jewel shards but you two, who happen to be rulers of the Southern Lands, just hand them to us without so much a fuss?"

Sakura and Talon looked at each other and laughed, which left the group completely lost. Sakura wiped her eyes and smiled warmly at them. "Because Kagome, we're not as stupid as the rest of them. We don't need some trinket to become stronger, to become what we want to be. No one can. If someone truly desires something, and it's something that they in their heart want then they will have it. Besides, that thing you hold is far too much trouble even if it does give power to those who hold it. That jewel is cursed. All who use it will never know true happiness so long as they hold it."

Kagome looked at the jewel and shook her head. "I agree. We've come across so many who used the jewel and they either died or were miserable. None of them obtained happiness."

Talon waved his arms. "Come, enough of this sad talk. I am proud to have the youngest son of Inutaishio in my house and the presence of the Shikon Miko, Kagome, and my sister is also now home safely. There is much to be celebrated. You are all welcome to spend the night here in safety and peace. Rest assured that no one will dare attack guests of ours, shall we sister?"

"Yes of course, brother." Sakura and Talon led the way through the palace.

* * *

**_Okay everyone, if you're still with me...._**

**_As you can see Chapter 3 is finally out. Sorry it took so long... Damn bunnies. My plot bunnies pushed into doing a Devil May Cry/Gundam Wing Crossover Fic and wouldn't take later for an answer. So that's why this one has been neglected. They finally decided to give me ideas for the next part of this story and for the Alternate Return to Me storyline._**

**_I'm going to try and keep my three, four,... how many open fics do I have? Anyway, I'm going to try and add chapters to them at least once every two weeks. If I'm lucky they'll be a new chapter once a week. Now when I say that I mean one chapter of one fanfic. Not one chapter for everyone of them, though it is entirely possible that I will do more than one fanfic a week._**

**_Hopefully...._**

**_Now then, to my reviewers..._**

**_i'..polish - I'm not sure how to take that. Lol. I'm glad you like it. Now revive because here's the next chapter. I know it's a bit short but I couldn't think of a better way to end it._**

**_Cherry-Blossom-Phoenix-Sakura - Thank you. I try to write well, but sometimes it doesn't always turn out that well. The words just won't flow... that's called Writer's Block. My personal little h*ll._**

**_KittynJenn - Wait no more, for I know you have been waiting a while. The next chapter is here and I'll try to post for this fanfic more regularly. It's just my plot bunnies have been busy with the Devil May Cry fic I have going now. It's up chapter 12 and they've got me going on chapter 13 now... Help!_**

**_TheDemonMistress - I'll try! Hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Gracy - Who do you love? Lol._**

**_Miroku's Lover Girl - You're not dead are you! Umm, Anita Blake!! Come bring her back please!! lol._**

**_inuhime313 - Thank you, I appreciate it. Again, I'll try to nag my bunnies to give me more ideas for this fic. I think for the next chapter I'm okay to get it done soon._**

**_mysterywolfgirl - I'm sorry you had to wait to so long. Let me go beat my bunnies for misbehaving! Lol!_**

_**Thank you all for reviewing. You don't know how much I appreciate it! You guys are awesome and I hope I never disappoint! Thank you again. See you next chapter!!!!**_


End file.
